


Left Out

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: A little bit anyway, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot, Podfic Welcome, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: It shouldn’t bother him, it didn’t use to bother him. Even though the three of them had a thousand inside jokes Chris and Alex would always have those years before him. Always have those stolen teenage kisses, finding out they were gay together, growing up together. He knew he was lucky to be invited in on both their friendship and relationship, he had been barely able to believe it when the three of them first got together. Recently their inside jokes began to bother him, the fact that they had a connection he wasn’t privy to ate away at him. Ross felt ridiculous for it and buried it inside, not wanting to bother them with his pathetic worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't put anything up in a while so I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me! I should (knock on wood) be putting up a lot more what with the holidays and all that. College has been kicking my arse which is why writing has been put on hold for a little while. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Ross’ phone chirped in his pocket as he pushed the trolley down the frozen food aisle, he pulled it out and an odd pain shot through his chest as he looked the screen. It was Alex and Chris using the group chat. They weren’t actually speaking to him, though. In fact, they couldn’t have been because he had no idea what they were talking about. 

Chris: Seriously though, remember him? Wasn’t he such a prick?  
Alex: The absolute worst. What made you remember? Apart from the memories of the horror he inflicted on us, of course.  
Chris: You know that fucking song he used to always whistle? Well, that came on the radio.  
Alex: Ah, makes sense. I hated that song too.  
Chris: Didn’t we all?

Ross put his phone away quickly and went back to looking for something decent to eat. It shouldn’t bother him, it didn’t use to bother him. Even though the three of them had a thousand inside jokes Chris and Alex would always have those years before him. Always have those stolen teenage kisses, finding out they were gay together, growing up together. He knew he was lucky to be invited in on both their friendship and relationship, he had been barely able to believe it when the three of them first got together. Recently their inside jokes began to bother him, the fact that they had a connection he wasn’t privy to ate away at him. Ross felt ridiculous for it and buried it inside, not wanting to bother them with his pathetic worries. 

He was still feeling slightly downtrodden when he got home and it must have shown because Chris immediately asked him how he was.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why’d you ask?”  
“You just look sad, I guess.” He replied, tilting his head in appraisal.  
“I’m alright, really,” Ross reassured him guiltily, he hated that no matter how hard he tried to keep his emotions to himself it still affected those closest to him.  
“If you say so...you know you talk to me about anything, right?” He said, resting a hand Ross’ shoulder.  
“Thank you, and yeah, I know.” He tried to smile but it felt wrong and the muscles twitched in his cheeks and he was sure it looked odd.

Ross couldn’t shake off his bad mood even when the three of them were curled up on the sofa watching telly. Trott and Smith were cuddled up together and Ross was watching them out of the corner of his eye. It hurt to see them like that and it felt like they were doing it on purpose even though he knew they weren’t.

He didn’t sleep well that night either and he could feel his bad mood pricking at the back of his neck, he was a hair’s breath from exploding and it worried him. If Alex had noticed he didn’t say anything but Chris kept shooting him worried looks which more than made up for it. 

That night Ross found himself unable to sleep, his mind was full of whirling thoughts of how inadequate he was and how blatantly ridiculous he was being. The sheets rustled as he brought an arm up to his face.  
“Ross, stop it. You’re being loud.” Alex grumbled, reaching over to tap him to emphasise his point.  
“Sorry, mate I just can’t sleep.” He replied.  
“Any reason why?” He said, prompting Ross gently.  
Ross thought about what to say for a moment, “It’s nothing, really. Just my brain getting a bit loud.”  
“Alright, then.” Ross could tell Alex didn’t believe him, “Let’s hope you get to sleep soon, yeah? Trott’s a heavy sleeper but no one can sleep through your tossing and turning for long.”  
“Yeah…” He paused, fighting to get the next words out, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, you mong.”  
Eventually, he fell asleep, but those thoughts that had plagued him in the night were still swirling around him that morning and watching his two boyfriends together made him want to vomit. 

As they recorded Ross found himself increasingly thankful for his relatively quiet persona. Even though the game actually took his mind off of how pathetic he was being, it didn’t make him any more chatty. He didn’t feel any better which was odd even for him. Usually, when he would start to feel low like this he’d get over it pretty quickly but this time was different. 

After they’d recorded the three of them sat for a moment, the atmosphere was quiet and Ross didn’t want to be the one to break the silence. Ross looked down at his hands for a moment, watching the way his fingers twisted together. Something was going to happen and he had a fair idea just what it was going to be.  
“Ross?” Chris asked gently, setting his hand onto Ross’, “Can you look at me?”  
He obeyed and the look in Chris’ eyes made him want to jerk away. The fact that Alex was looking at him with worried expression didn’t help either, Alex never seemed to worry about anything.  
“Something’s been bothering you and neither of us can figure out what it might be. Please, Ross, help us?” Chris continued, his face shifting into that look he only really ever got when he was trying to skirt very carefully around an issue and not upset anyone.  
Tears forced their way into his eyes but he pushed them back, now wasn’t the time, “I’m so sorry I’ve been acting like this. It’s stupid really. Once you hear the reason why you’ll probably laugh.” He looked at them, waiting for them to speak but they didn’t so he carried on, “I’ve just been feeling...left out lately like I’m on the outside of all this.” He gestured vaguely between the three of them.  
But they didn’t laugh, instead, Alex who had up until then been silent spoke up, “I don’t know what’s made you feel this way but I promise you there’s no ‘outside’ to anything we have. You’re integral to everything. We’re better with you, Ross.”  
If Ross hadn’t felt like crying before he certainly did now. Opposing feelings of guilt, love, sadness, happiness and relief rushed through his veins like horses. He reached his hand not holding Chris’ out to Alex who took it and held it tightly, “I...thank you. I’m sorry for being like this.”  
“No,” Alex said firmly, “don’t apologise. I should’ve seen how you were being affected. If anything it should be me apologising.”

No one said anything for a while, letting all the tension that had built up over the past few days bleed out of the room. When Ross did speak it was to complain loudly about how hungry he was and suggest they head home before his stomach acid eroded his insides. As they walked out of YogTowers and into the carpark Chris and Alex both held one of his hands, one on either side of him like they were his guardians and at that particular moment he supposed they were. 

Once they were home and a pizza was in the oven as none of them felt like cooking they all piled onto the sofa to watch Top Gear. Ross was sandwiched between his two boyfriends and if he had been a cat he would have been purring loudly. Even if he had wanted to let his mind stagnate on the thoughts that had occupied him for the last few days he was far too content to be able to and besides, Chris was running his hand through his hair and Alex was resting his head on his stomach. That was a much better use of his time than feeling left out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: comment, kudos and subscribe!


End file.
